Rogue Han A Star Wars Story
by starwarsfan88891
Summary: This story is Han becoming a rogue to the rebels after a setup by Jabba the Hut Inspired by Rogue One movie. This is also continuing from the account I lost when I tried to write it before.
1. titles

_A long time ago in a galaxy far far away..._

**ROGUE HAN**

it is a period of evil in the galaxy. The Death Star was destroyed by Luke Skywalker but the Empire is continuing to rule. At Hoth the Empire attacked and destroyed the Rebel Base and ran off the group, and they flee to Tatooine.

JABBA THE HUT said a message to Han that if he were to come to Tatooine and help him he would join the Rebellion and hlep Luke find Vader, the evil dark lord of the Empire, and end the war once and for all.

But Han doesn't that Jabba is planning something more sinister, turning Han Solo into something more, a villain to the rebels a rogue against them and a traitor.

**ROGUE HAN**


	2. Chapter 1 TROUBLE ON TATOOINE

**CHAPTER 1: TROUBLE ON TATOOINE**

It was a cloudy day on Tatooine as clouds got thick over head and the dust picked up. The desert of Tatooine looked so dim and gray that it almost seemed like it would rain. The Milennium Falcon flew across and kicked up more dust as it flew across the desert toward Cactus Branch, a town on Tatooine. Inside the cockpit Han flew the ship.

"It's okay Chewey, we're almost to the town." Han said.

"Raaargh!" Chewey replied in Shyrywook (the Wookie language) letting Han known he was giving him an affirmative.

The Falcon flew until it came in sight of Cactus Branch. A lot of stone buildings like the ones seen in Mos Eisly, it was a lot like Mos Eisly, only smaller. A shuttle left the shuttleport, and Han couldn't see it but there was a symbol on the side of the Shuttle: an Imperial symbol. The Falcon glided over and slowed down and once the shuttle left the port Han parked it inside. Chewey roared as they landed and it was a little bumpy but they did it.

"Easy Chewey we're here to find that spice shipment that might help us to get Dark Vader." Han said.

Chewey didn't need an explanation. Luke had been captured a week earlier in the battle at Hoth when Dark Vader came and wiped out the Rebel base like the scene in Rogue One and killed a lot of them and on Hoth Luke couldn't escape in time and so Han stunned Vader and got Luke out of there after a tough battle. Vader swore avenge against Han but Han got away and snow stormtroopers shot at the Falcon as Han and Luke and Leia and Chewey and C3PO and R2D2 escaped Hoth and flew away.

"Do you really think that this guy will tell me where to find Vader?" Luike asked.

"I don't know but Jaba said that he could" Han replied. Luke nod and they all got out of the Falcon and went into the town. It was hot and sandy but cloudy up above and people walked around the streets while some jawas tended to a fewback trying to sell it to a local settler. Han shooed them away after hearing they were scamming him and the man thanked him "Thank you Han that was a close call" the man said.

"It's okay, do you know of a Jaba spice dealer nearby?" Han asked.

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet up with him." Said Luke. Leia and R2D2 and C3PO stayed on the ship while Luke Han and Chewey came with Han and went into Cactus Branch.

"Hmm I might know who you're looking for. You did me a favor and I'll do the same, he might be in the cantina over there." He pointed.

Han nodded and Luke thanked him and they went inside the cantina. Lots of weird aliens were playing music and it was smokey. Han pulled up a chair at the bar and ordered three beers for the group and they waited.

"Will he know where to find us?" Luke asked

"Yeah" said Han in reply.

Chewey looked around anxiously but half an hour past and nothing happened really but Han looked at the door, and he thought he saw a man walk in. He was unsure since he couldn't see too well because of the smoke. Luke then spunned around and ignite his lightsaber and it sparked out glowing blue and a man yelled "AAAAARRRRGHHH!" and a sound of a blaster dropping to the ground was heard. Han turned and gasped! A blue alien man had been sneaking up behind them and had a gun. When Luke cut off his hand the bartender then pulled a gun and shot but Chewey saw him first and pulled Han and Luke to the ground. "Raaarr!" said Chewey. "I know!" said Han.

Han grabbed his pistol and shot at the bartender but the bartender threw bottles of drinks at them and the blue man crawled away. A jawa came with a spiked club and tried to hit Cheweybacca but the wookie was too strong and kicked the jawa away. The bartender jumped over the bar and shot but he gasped as Luke brought his saber around and cut off his hand and the sound of his blaster dropping to the floor silenced the whole cantina. The blue man ran but Luke used the force and he couldn't move. Han got up and wiped himself off and his clothes had been ruined by the alcohol but he went to the blueman and put a foot on the back of his side shoulder.

"What was the meaning of that?" Han asked him angry. Chewey picked up bartender's blaster and aimed it at the blueman. Luke used the force to pull back the bartender over to them.

"It was the Hut, Jabba, he said to kill Han and Luke" he said spittily. The blueman was in pain.

"Jabba?! But he told me to come here!" Han said angrily.

"Yeah it was a trap" the blue alien admitted.

"This makes things difficult but why would the Jabba want to kill us? He hates Vader?" Han asked Luke.

"Jabba the Hut is suppoed to be a Rebel I thought." Said Leia. Jabba got tired of the Empire taxing his drugs so he turned against them after the Death Star blew up by Luke

"Hm maybe not anymore." Luke exclaimed wisely. Then the group looked as Chewey gasped

"The Jawa is getting escaped!" Chewey yelled "he ran out the door!" Chewey shot at the door but missed and the jawa ran off.

Han and the two chased out the door and went to the jawa but he kept running and got lost in the crowd. They ended up in a big market area while trying to find the jawa but they couldn't. "Crap" said Luke "we lost him." Luke said frustrated. "And now Jaba wants us to be killed too."

"Just bets better an better." Han said sarcastic. But the Jawa did not run in fact he was nearby and looked over to the Han and grabbed a gun and aimed, and then ten men with white shirts and gray pants with white helmets like the Rebels from the opening scene of a New Hope came and they took aim at the group "Halt!" jawa yelled "you're under arrest for fighting the Rebels!"

Han and Luke turned but the jawa grab Luke's lightsaber and Chewey yelled madly but the rebels threatened to shoot "WE ARE THE REBEL" Han said with mean tone in his voice but the rebel laughed mockingly at him. "Yeah tell it to Jabba the Hut, he is rebel and you tried to kill him two hours ago."

"WHAT!?"

Luke used the force even without his lightsaber and he realized the group had been set up!

Someone had framed Han for trying to kill the Hutt...


	3. Chapter 2 THE SET UP

**CHAPTER 2 - THE SET UP**

"What is take them so long?" Leia said to C3PO. She sat in cockpit of the Milennium Falcon and waited on Han to return. The sky grew later into the day, night coming and it was darkering.

"I do not know madame" C3PO said "But I believe it is stats likely that they will return safe and soundly" he said and assured Leia.

R2 beeped and then Leia looked at the wendow and saw a big spaceship as big as a building hovering over the town. It was a Rebels ship and it was aiming its guns at the ground! "What is THAT?" Leia screamed. The ship had a picture of Jabb the Hutt on the side and it was right over what where Han was standing she thought!

"We have to do some!" Leia told C3PO. R2D2 beeped in agreement and Leia grabbed a blaster from the cockpit and ran out. C3PO took contro lof the Falcon and flew it up out of the Cactus Branches spaceport and he told Leia thru radio "Master Leia are you sure you know what you're going to do?" "Just keep the ship warm and take out that Rebel ship on my order" Leia ordered. She ran through the streets and saw the glimpse of an elevator carrying down an evil man wearing al ong brown robe. He was twilek and was big in size and he laughed as he saw Han and Luke and Chewy standing down below. "Hello friends" he exclaimed "I am Jabba's the Hut's most powerrful servant and I welcome you to Tatoine!" he laughed again. Han looked angry and shouted up at him.

"What in the name of the force does that the Hutt want with us now!? He was rebel I think!"

"Ahahahahhaa, wrong as usually Han, you are knowing what Hutt wants with you, you have been thorn in his side for way too long, and now he is going to dead you. Any last words?" He ask and waved his wand. The rebels and jawa raised guns and readied to shoot. Luke hoped the force would help.

"Just one: DUUUUUUCK!" Leia yelled from the side. They all turned and gasped but then Han ducked and Chewy and Luke and the twilek look "WHAT?!" and then Leia fired her gun at the elevator and it broke it in two! It fell to the ground and kicked up a cloud of dust everywhere and the rebels and jawa coughed!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the man yell as he fell to the ground and the Jabba sihp flew side to side in response. In all the chaos luke got his lightsaber than killed a rebel that tried to shot him but he apologized, since he knew they were rebel like him but knew no better, he only did what he had to do and did not want to become like Vader. "GET THEM!" Twilek screamed anger and he grabbed out a blaster and shot it at Chewy and Han and the group they dived away as Leia shoot at twilek and he had to dive down to avoid shot and the rebels moved in to attack. Set blaster to stun Leia shoot at rebels and marely miss a few hits from them then they ran "C3PO destroy their jabba ship now!" she said to radio

The Falcon flew above and they watched as C3PO shoot at the ship with jabba face on the size and several hits hit the ship but then it turend, and the group hear the Twilek laugh really loud as the ship then showed a laser cannon, and it was the same kind as on Death Star but much smaller to fit in sihp.

"What is THAT?" Han yelled and the group gasped as the Jaba laser chartged and then fired at the Falcon. Green laser shot through and cut threw the Falcon and it began to explode, filling the sky with light and fire.

"C3PO! R2D2!" they all yelled in horror but could do nothing. The Falcon crash into Cactus Branch house and it collapsed. They then look and hear tons of rebel coming to them and Luke used the Froce and said "They are coming, we must leave and not kill more rebel."

Han and Chewy and Leia agreed but Luke shed tears for C3PO but he knew his sacrifice would not be in vein, and the group ran as rebel shoots lasers at them down the street. People screamed and ran into houses wihle a jawa and rebels with him chased them, and the Jabbaship flew above them and shot its Death Star laser down on the ground. It cut through buildings and destroyed them sending rubble everywhere. The beam sweep back and forth. It hit a big tower that almost fall onto Han and the group but Luke held it back then thrw it up at the ship (with the force) and almost hit it. It flew off course and the ship shot laser into another shuttle with flew into the Jabba and it hit in and send it flying off course and voer the side of the town. They ran while Luke deflect blaster gunfire with his lightsaber and they duck and dive through rubble and dust in the city while chewy roar anger back at them.

"Up here!" they come to a house and hear up. It was man in leather jacket with a fancy hat. He hold down a whip and then Jan and the group climbed up on it while Luke forced pusthe rebel and jawa away and threw away their blasters. They climbed up onto the building and ran across it following man in hat to another spaceport. Just as the ship came back above and shot its laser, cutting through multiple building and blowing them up in explode of dust and smok and fire. It was ard to breathe but Chewy was okay because he was tough and Luke used force to remove dust. They arrive at spaceport and hopepd onto ship that belong to leather jacket man "This is my sihp I will help you out of here Han and Leia and Chewy and Luke and I'm orry about the droids" he said and he hit buttons as the ship took off. Han helped him and they flew up just barly missing the ship laser as it cut again through the spaceport and destreoyed it, it collapsed but the sihp fled through the dust and the Hatman's ship was safely escaping while the Jabba's ship was still shooting laser overtop the space port over and over aggressly trying to blow up anything there but they were escaped. Twilek man look up at the ship fleeing and he got angry and punched the ground. "YOU IDIOTS, THEY ESCaped." He yelled.

They flew away and Han comforted Lyuke as they remembered C3PO and R2D2 died and the Falcon was gone. "I've lost everything" Han said. "What do we going to do now?" Chewbaca asked and the man shook his head. "I don't know, but let me to introduce myself" He turned to face them and they gasped

Back on Cactus Branch the twilek look up at the ship fleeing and got angry "THEY ESCAPED!" he punched the ground. Then behind him was the crashed Falcon, and inside were C3Po and R2D2 and the light in C3 eyes went out and Luke felt the force leave him. Jaba had won, and Han was now run, the Twilek was happ and the falcon was gone.

But then a beep came from Falcon wreckage, and the rebel and jawas and Twilek man gasped in shock...


	4. Chapter 3 DEALS IN THE DARK

**CHAPTER 3 - DEALS IN DARK**

The Imperial ship hang over the galaxy sky like a massive metallic dagger or traingular slice of pizza or pie as it cast a long shadow over the asteroid base of the Imperial. On it Dark Vader the evil lord of the Sith watched out the window and breathed slowly, shooking his head. He turn to face a man wearing gray jumpsuit and black boots and a hat and he had colory bars on his vest. "Captan" Vader said slowly.

"yes my Lord Vader?" he repy.

"Prepare ship to go to Tatooine, I sense in the Force he is there." Vader command.

"Yes my lord." Imperial officer then ordered men to fly to Tatoie and they said yes sir, and then the big ship took into hyperspeed and it flew out into the stars.

MEANWHILE, the ship arrive at Tatooine and Vader nod and then bring up a blue holo screen. It had a hgologram of a bounty huntrer on it, he look like a lizard man but bigger. "Bounty Hunet, you will be going to Tatooine. Find Jabba the Rebel and try killing him. You have Han disguised?" Vader asked him.

Lizard nodded and held up a suit of Han Solo clothes. "Yesssss Lord Vader. I will sssssshow Hutt what a trator that Han Sssssssolo issssssss."

"Good" Dark nod. "Then you will go to Jaba the palace and assassinate Jaba but DO NOT KILL HIM because him aliving is the secret to our evil plans, and to frame Solo into looking like be a rogue to the rebellion. With the combine power of the Empire AND Rebel on Han then Han will die quick and lead us right to my son." He commanded the bounty hunter.

"Yesssssss Lord Vader." The lizard bow and screen cut off. Vader awaited eager the result, because he really wanted to find his son and turn him to the Dark Side but also hate Han for chasing him away at Hoth and he knew that this plan would work. The force wqas with with him.

Or was?

MEANWHILE

lizard came off to tatoine and walked to jabba papace, outside he hid in the sand and disguised himself as han Solo, putting on the clothe and grabbing the blaster and he walked up to the gate. "Yesssss I mussssst speek to Jaba." They let him in and he went inside. Inside palace was very dirt and smoky and weird aliens walked around, including one of the pigmen that Luke chokes in Return of the Jedi. Lot of alien were dressed up and dance and then lizarrd disguise as Han walked in and went into throne room. Inside was Jubba the Hutt and he watched lizard enter "Ahh, Han Solo!" he exclaimed "So good to seeing you" There were rebel flags in the throne room and rebel guarding the palace.

"Yesssss Jabba, I have come to tell you that I am a traitor and that you WILL BE DYING!" he pull out gun and shot at Juab but the Hutt fell back and dodge and then the guards came and fought the lizared! He did some kung fu kicks and sent them back and shoot one (he was a bad guy so he shoots people herew) and then kick another one but Jab get up and then punch the lizard really hard, send lizard into wall. Lizard groan then get up and shot Jaba and then the Hutt walked over and grab a blaster sword and swung it at lizard sending dzen blaseter lasers at Lizard Han and then Lizard han roll out of the ay.

More pigmen come in and one swing ax at Lizard but Lizard grab the axe and block it then bonk Pig in the head knock him out and then turn and ax fly toward the Hutt miss hit wall! But final Twilek (from last chaptetr) come up and shot Lizard Han in back.

"AHhhhhhhh! You'll never sssstop me Jaba. I Han and Kuke and Leia and Chewbaca will kill you because of our treacher" and then Lizard Han turn and throw ax at Twilek and Twilek gun cut in half and he get hand cut but lizard run as more guard shoot at him he injured but good to run away and he dashed out the palace doors and rolled down a sand dune to the bottom pool of sand and he took off han cloithes and ran away in the side and theJabba was angry and furious.

"I qill gwrt you Han Solo!" he shout and roar in anger and yell in Hutt language. "Twilek take my ship and go to Cactuc Branch and I send message to Han saying we diplomacyt" Jab told Twilek "and then lead him to trap at Cactus and you bring my secret Death Star ship over and drestroy him and Lke and Leia and Chewybaca. They are rogue to the Rebelion and they cannot be alive!" Jaba ordered and Twilek nod and take rebels and jawa wirth him and they get on big ship outside in hangar. It flew up out of the dust and sent sand everywhere and the sihp was big the size of a building, and it had Jabba's picture on the side and a Death Star tiny laser gun on the front and it was a Rebel sihp and it flew off to Cactus Branch.

Meanwhile Jaba look into datapad. "Twilek go to cactus branch and stop Han I will message him that he come there to talk and we trap him!" jaba command. "Yes lord hutt!" the Twilek yell and then he take the rebels and jawa and leave palace and go to Jabba ship, which it then took off and flew into air and kicked up sand and dust everywhere as it then plot a course to Cactus Branch, soaring over the desert as it goes there. Jaba use datapad. "This message is Han Solo, I am Jaba. I am wanting to bring you to Cactus Baranch for I have know where Dark Vader is to you chase him down and then you will kill him but with my help. I am Rebel now so please understand that we do not enemies." Jaba send message and laugh as he watch hias ship leaving."Han will die" Jaba said "Or I die kill him."

Han flewhis sahip away from Cactus Branch, still sad over C3Po and R2D2 dead, but the group was ok and now it was time to gtet to the bottom of this eivl scheme...

The beep cause Twilek and Rebels (this is back in chapter 2 at the end ands same with above) to turn and gasp. R2D2 roll out of the Falcon crash but it weren't R2 it was Vader stepping out of R2 shell breathing hard! He get lightsaber out and point to Twilek "You failed me" and Twilek screamed and they all ran but there were eight thousanbd rebel and they all shot at vader and he killed A Lot with Force and lightsaber but had to run. "I almost infiltrate Han" he yelled "And this sutpid Twilek rtuin it. Dang it ad I hope that Jaba ship destroy Han" Twilek ordered his men to chase Vader and then told Jabba's death ship to go after Han and the ship and the ship flew out to chase the ship down over Tatoiiune. Twilek grab his holo phone and call Jaba and sayd "Mission complete your lord we have desetroyed Han Solo" he lied. "Good come back for your rewward it will be many credits but hey where is my sihp?" Jaba ask.

"It needs repaired it will not be back for while and also we found Vader here!" he say try to get the Jubbsa to not forget about the ship and that he lied.

"What!" Jaba exxyclelled. "Yes Vader is on tatoine he was trying to kill Han first"

"No I kill Han First, kill Vader and be reward fifty times more!" Jabba command.

Twilek smile evil knowing he get lots of credits and nodded. "Yes Jabba Vader will die." And the Twilek grab phone and close it and send rebels and jawa after adder "Kill him!" ansd then he told the Jabba ship to fly after Han ship and destroy it and kill Han before Jabba found out about his lie.

"I have to kill Han or Jab know that I am lie" Twilek said to self "I must kill Han and Vader, they both must died." He reason.


	5. Chapter 4 THE LAND OF EVIL

**CHAPTER 4 - THE LAND OF EVIL**

Han Solo gasp as the man from the end of Chapter 2 turned around and introduced himself. "It was Indian Joe "I'm Indian Joe, he said, and looked at the group seeing their shock.

"It's nice to meet you Indian Joe but we didn't think to be see you out here on Tatooine. Why?" Chewey ask. Indian Joe smiled and said

"I'm here hunting someone and someone you might be hunting for too."He toss his whip over into the cockpit as his ship flew out of Tatooine. Luke looked out the window and saw the desert planet getting smaller and smaller in the galaxy as they go away.

"Well who is it? Come on spit it out!" Han exclaim as he angered remembering C3PO.

"Darth Vader."

"DARTH VADER?!" The group gasped.

"Yeah why"

"Farth Vader is on Tatooine?" Leia said and that wasn't a typo that's her mocking him saying Fart Vader instead of Dark.

"Yeah he was we even have to believe he was disguised I think it has to do with Jublo the Hutt betraychery you Han Solo!"

Han gasp he could not believe this. So Vader set us up after all Han said.

"Yeah" "Jabba help him" "Yeah"

"dang it! I knew Jaba was doing something... but why Jabba helping is Vader?" Han ask confused.

Good question. Luke said. "I'm not sure either."

"Well I think you were framed for trying to kill Jabba Han" Indian Joe said as he whipped the control stic to speed up the sihp and they went into shyperseed. The ship flew through the stars and Chewey roared.

"Don't worry Chewy." Han said. "Indian Joe where you taking us?"

"Well I have a plan. You see, I'm part of a group that try to kill Vader and also kill Jablo." Indian Joe reply.

"You mean Rebels?" Leia ask.

"No rebels is after you now they will try to kill you all for being traitor so will the Empire and Hutt but our group is bigger it is the organization that will end the war and also save you." Indian Jore said "And maybe we will put in good standing Han in the Rebels again."

Luke gaspedas Indian Joe talked. "GUYS WHAT IS THAT?" he exclaimed. As they flew up as they saw a HUGE ship much bigger than Jabba ship it was shaped like a huge triangle it was A STAR DESTROYER and the group screamed! "What will we going to do?" Chewey yelled anc roared "Raaaargh!" as he hid in the cockpit. Then the screen on front of Indian Joe ship came and said "This is the Empire we are seeing you leaving and you are under arrest for carrying Han and Luke and Lreia and Chewey and for trying to kill Vader on Tatooine! Surrender!"

"Never!" shuted Indiana Joe and he whipped the stick back and the ship sped up really fast "So be it Jedi" said the Imperials on the screen and the screen wnet away then Tie ships came and they screamed around the Indiana ship and they shot at it. "All power to shields!" Han yelle and took over "But we'll never make it past!" Luke exclaim to Han as he use the Force to throw tie away from ship of OIdana Joe.

"Never tell the odds!" Han yell and Indiaen Jone reslled too and the ship flew up and away from tie Chewey went baxck ito gunner turret and began shotting at the TIE and he blewu p two ! "Raaragh!" he yell trimuph.

The Indiana hip flew over and the ties chased them even one million ties and they flew after shooting everywhere it was a cloud of green lasers as they screamed into the sky and filled everywhere around the shgip with laser. Then the Star destroy came into view and it shooted at Iniana Joen and then he did a move to the left and spinned and Chewey shot at moe tie and the TIEs then start to crash and then five hundred flew into star destoye stoping its shooting, but the star destroyer shot again and this tyime it hit the Indian ship and it sparked and side exploded! "no!" said Indiana Jone nd then the ship flew even higher away butr the Star deakept on shooting and it blew up the aire around the ship and they bartely got aroway.

"We must go into hyperspeed!" Siad Kenobi.

"Han yelled at luke" No! We have got to tastop them, this aship may have Jaba on it!

Then Indiane Joe said "Yes, but we will die if we do not leave" while Chew shot more but the gun right out of bullets and there were still even more than a million TIE fighters chasing them and hitting them and the shields were not holding the whole cockpit was fire and smok.

"We only have one chance!" Luke yelled and then he concentrated. "Go into hyperspeed Indiana!" he yelled to Indian Jo and then he nodded. Han held on and Leia held onm to a chair and Chewy roared and then the ship began going to hyperspeed just as another huge laser almost hit and blow it up and then using the Force hyperspeed got weird and then the ship flew further and faster than eveRr!

Luke shook and it was difficult to hold on but the ship bareled out of hyperspeed and flipped around. "Rawwrgh!" chew yelled as the ship spun and evetyone fell around

"AHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHR AGHHHHH WOOOOAHRHHHR!GH!" everyone screamed as it turned around and spun around and then they ended up on a new planet.

"Where are we?" Han ask and Indian too.

"We are in the past." Luke said.

"WHAT?" thewy all said.

"Yoda taught me to force use the time travel and now we are back precisely fifty five years before tharbbattle at Hoth and before Vader became my farthet and Anakin did not turn to the Dark Side yet."

"So this means the Clone have not happened we may have a hance to stop the Empire!" siad Leia."No said Indiana Jone"

"W cannot mess with time too much" he say "We could hurt the present more than think." Joe esidd wisely.

"Yes Indian Joe is right." Luke said. "We have to be care. What we do Han is"

"Han interrupted "Luke I know what we can d!" He said. "We can go to where Jaba and I become enemies and we can stop us from ever hate and then fix the present but not hurt it too muchright Indian Joe?"

"Yeah" siad Indian Joe

"Twe'll do it and then maybe Jaba will not be killing us and be on oiur side in the present if e change in the past."

And so they planet "Yeah" said everyone And So they flew to the planet they ended up at it was Coronelia the home of Han Solo and where he grew up and they landed outside a school.

"This bring back memory" Han said as he look out the window. There was Han with backpack and walking out of class but then he see Jabba Hut walking behind him and then Luke think he gonna push Han and then Jabba push Han sdown and throw his books aroud.

"You are a loser Han!" Jaba laugh and HJan stoo up angry but did not fight Jab as teacher was nearby and Jab left.

"This is the high school I meet Jab at and where we become enemy." Han said with sad.

"Then this is where we change the present and stop Jaba from being enemy and wanting kill us and stop Vader and end the war and free the galaxy from Empire in present and save Cactuc form destroy by Twilek Jabba sihp to


	6. Chapter 5 GALAXY HIGH

**CHAPTER 5 - GALAXY HIGH**

The group of Han and Solo and Chewey and Indiana left Indiana Joe's ship and headed into the high school and took great care to avoid Han seeing past Han.

"If he sees you it will create time paradigm, and we can't allow that to happen." Indian said.

"Well what do we do?" ask Han "we gotta make Jabba not hate me now so he will not kill me in future time." Han said.

"Luke, do you have idea?" ask India.

"No Indiana Jone, but I do have an idea of how we can find out, by listen in to Han student." Luke grab earbud out of his pocket and used the force to bring it over to past Han's head and stuck ti in his ear. Han past slapped his ear "Dang bugs" and then walked away. Luke smile then pull up datapad and tap into it and then a screen came up that showed sound of past Han talking.

"Wow so now we can listen to everything I said back then" said Han

"Yeah" said Luke.

"Man I wish I could get girlfriend with Leia, she is the cutest girl in school" Han said in past. Han solo in present said gasped and said "Oh, I remember now. I really wanted to date Leia in high school but I was out of my league." Han said. Leia said "Han why did you not ever tell?" she ask.

"Because I worried you would reject, but Jublo also want to date you in high school we later fight about that." Han said and he sighed. Leia pat on back and then Luke said "So if we get Han and Leia together than maybe in the past then maybe thwn we can stop Jaba from killing" Luke pensive.

"Yeah good idea" said Indiana Jone and then Indiana walked into the high school. It was clean and futuristic and aliens were everywhere and Indiana walked to Han locker and opened it because Han remembered in the present the combination. Inside he put a love letter from Leia and then went to Leia locker and opened it because Leia remembered in the present the combination and inside he put a love letter from Han "Alrightn ow we wait" so in the meantime the Jones and Han group went to local diner and it was Dexter's Diner (the one from Attack of the Clone) and they went in and they grretted themselves.

"Why hello Luke and Han and Leia you look older!" Dexter say confuse.

"We're from future, we are try to make Jabba not kill us in there and so we come back here to do" said Chewbaca.

"Well that sound like quest I'll try make food for you all it's on house so just relax" and Dexter set on music and then went back and cooked them up a delicious meal of cheeseburgers and some sandwiches and cinnamon rolls and he brought them soda and they all began to eat. About seven hours later they hear Han past from earpiece

"Wow Leia likes me? Gee williewrs I shold go see her!" and from Leia they hera "Han likes me wqow!" and so they all smiled and knew thaty now the two were together.

But then they gasp!

Jaba walked into diner and look at Han and say "You! You take Leia from me and now I kill you either in past or now but I kill y and then Jaba pull out a blaster but Luke used force and throw blaster into jukebox and it started up loud music then jabe kicked over a table and kasent it flying to the group (Hutts are very strength) and then the table smack into the wqall Chewey tgab his bow and shoot it at Hutt but miss and then more Hutt show up "I bring friends!" Jaba yell and they begin punhing Chewe and he punch them then leia grab blast and shoot one with stun but it bounce off him and he laugh!

"Hahaha your little gun doesn't not hurt a Hut" and then the hut punch Leia but Han block and punch him in face and break his nose and send him back then JMu grab a grenade is was toss at the group and Dexter say "NOOOOOO!" nd then he jump on grenade and it BVLEW UP dexter! "Nooooo!" group yelled andc they look in angry at Jaba and then Lyke her te voice of the Emperor and he say "Give into your anger luke" he remember and then he do and he snap and Lyuke yell and run at Jab with lightsaber and Jababa scream "NOOOO WAIT PLEASE" and then Luke STAB him qwith lightsaber right through the styomach and jabba feltjk Dead from the saber and the other Hutt ran Han shoot one Chw punch once and they stunned but leave and Jaba and Dexter dead.

"Dexter why?" Indian said and he cried for Dex and the group huddle together. Lukjme bring Dexter to forest planet from Episode 6 and where he burned vader in that movie he set up funeral for Dexter anmd they throw Jaba into the lava at Moustfaer and then thyey say "Well there's nothing more to do now we make good in paswt so we can go nack to fguute and Jabbva dead so he not going to kill us no more" Luke said and they got into their ship still crtying from Dexter Jetsetter and they get in jip and they hguyperspeed away and Lyuke use the force and they go back in time. They arrive at Tatooine and they smile as theyh see Cactus Branch is still alive and they ask a jawa if jaba sends him to kill Han and the jawa said "No" and so they knew thjeirt mission was success!

Bt then they all gasp as they see star destroyer come over planet! "Oh no!" they say "But I thought we ended the war!" said Luke

"We thought wrong" said Indiana Jone and the ship laned outside Cactus Branch and out came stormtroopers but trhey were dressed in blue not white and leading them with a sith with lightdaber and he was red but then they all gasped very hard and stood stunned in shock...

THe figure was not Dark Vader, it was Luke! and behind him was robed figure they thought was eMperor Sidiousd but then the figuree pull back his hood and they gasp

Luke stumble ov words and finally say

"...Yoda...?"


	7. Chapter 6 DAY OF FUTURE PAST

**CHAPTER 6- DAY OF PAST FUTURE PART I  
**

Luke and Han gasped as they see evil Luke has become Dark Vader, but he is not, and he is in standing in them with the green stormtroopers and Luke evil laugh. "Hahahaha, welcome back to present, foolish Jedi." He say

"How is possible?! We did not do to destroy the past!" Luke exclaim and he look sad because he was really shocked that Yoda become Darth.

"Mmm fate chosen have you past future into, you have." Yoda say with croaky evil laugh. "Yoda Darth am I evil Jabba death killed because you." Yoda wabe hand and stormtrooper come aim at group Chewey roar but Yoda laugh.

"Thank you for making Jedi Empire here me" Luke evil said to Luke.

"How!" Han ell and then he charge at Luke but Luke evil use the force and throw him away but then Chewey pick up green stormtrooper and throw him at Darth Luke and Darth Yoda and they dodge but Luke Evil throw lightsaber at Chewey Chewey block it but get knocked down and sudden the big rebel ship from earlier come it was one with Jabba's picture on side but now no Jabba it was not picture and instead had picture of C3PO on side! "CePO?" everyone yelled and then the huge ship fired green Death Star laser down and Yoda yelled angry and jumped up and used the force on it and threw it away but the distract used for Han and Luke and Leia and Chewbac to escape and the sotmrtroopers shoot and Luke Evil say "They get away!"

"Them after chase stormtrooper will you!" Yoda shout down and he get angry and strike Cactus Branch building with lightning as million stormtrooper in green armor chase Han and Luke and Lea and Chewey and they run through buildings with storm shooting behind. Chewey grab bow and kill stormtroopers and Han shoot but there too many and IndianaJone whipped one and grab blaster with whip and shoot and he say when they gert in alley "Go I hold htem off"

"What? No we can't let you" Leia say

"I must do because you need go back in time to stop from the past" and Indiana shoot at stormtrooper and the group leave him and they yell "Noooo!" when they watch him away kill lots of storm but then he get shot and his hat get burnt and he falls over but he smile because he knew Luke could go back in time and stop any of this from happen which mean Yoda not be Darth and not Luke Evil and so stormtroopers not shot him because he still be alive and he die a hero and the group say

"NOOOOOOO!" as Indian Kones is shot to dead.

Han and walk into cantina and hide in there and the storms run past and they take deep breaths. "How did we done this?" Luke ask and shake his head.

Then they look up and shocked. "I know how"

It was Ben Wan-Kinobi!

"Oh my gosh!" Luke say "You are still here?" Luke happy and he get up to hug Kenoni.

"Yes I new you all went into future and it wasn't good because you come here and so it all change yes?" Kenobi ask.

"Yeah" said Han.

"Well it is beczuae you kill Jabu the Hutts, Luke." He point.

"WAhr?" Luke ask.

"Yes, you ill Jabeu and so you give in to dark side 55 year ago in DExter diner. You bnecome Evil and when Dexter die I was none able to go find Clone Wars on Camero and so the Clone of Jango was not mae the rere no Clone Army to fight Clone War." He say looking ito glass of beer. Some storms past but Kenobi fooled them away with force.

"I becpme eivl?" Luke ask. Han and Leia listen and Chew guard door.

"Yes and bwecause no Clones it mean that Dark Sidious could no help Palpatine become Senator and no Sidious become Imperial so no Galaxy Empire made, but instead Yoda decide to lead Jedi to fight droids and then Sidious corrupt him and so Yoda kill Palpatine and take over Republic himslef and then the Droid find out Sidious was help Yoda and kill him so Yoda become master and took into Luke as apprehetncie and they becoee Sith, form Jedi Galaxy Empire and now here we." Kenobi finishj.

"Dexter die and Jaba die so no Clone War so Jedi?" Luke say and he began to dawn realization dawned on him that nows the present was screwed up bexause of the past and he knew he shouldn't have release his anger.

"Yeah" siad Ben

"So how we fix?" say Leia

"Well C3PO is run Rebellion now in neew resent we go to him but know that you know are a rogue Han Solo" he point to Han

"why?"

"Because you marry Laya and kill Jnaubiur and os Hutts get mad and join in big war on galaxy and the Rebel declare peace when they say they give yu up to them because you are there target now"

"The Rebel disown me" Han say and he look Leria is "Leia evil?"

"No Leia not she work with C3Po to make Rebelin and they fightr Yoda but we cannot get their help until Han no rtogue which mean we must try to revirrect JaBA" Kenobi say and he stood up and pay for his drink then buy the group food. They wait on food and it come out space pizza and sosda and they wait while discussing Kenobi drink blue milk like from Episode 4

"Whjy not go into pasdt? Luke asdk as he eat"

"Because Yoda stop force from time travel. He control the force now and to kept you from go back he has stop time travel so it will won't work." Kenobi say as he pay for pizza and soda. Han order chicken wings and Chewerback order steak burger of bantha but the group soon finish when they hear banging on door outside

"This is stormtrooper! Come with hands!" stormt yell

"Oh no their hear" say Luke

Kenobi grab lightsaber and maption them to shhhh and so he walk to door and open

"Hello I am Ben Wan and you are" and the lightsaber come out and stab storm and he orced the others away "Qucik to my ship!" Kenobi yell and group follow a MIliion or more storms chase but they run and shooting everywhere and stormtroopers blow up a tower but Luke use the force and throw it back up wihch cause Imperial tie to go off course and hit other ship then flew into Tiew and over tyhe side of town and then Kenobi jump up to lefge and offer hand down "Quick!" and they climb up then run to his ship as tie come by shooting derstroying everything then the Yoda Star come up and it huge, so big bigger than Tatoine and they gasp ut punch it "Punch it Chew!" say Han and the Kenobi ship flew away as Yoda Star shoot cactuc with superlaser blwoing whole place up and through clouds of smoke and dust and flame Kenobiship fly out away

Yoda see this and then shock his command with force lighting and he get mad and punch the ground. "Hwe let THE escape!"Yoda yell. "Them and are chase escape Dark Luke go will you to" Yoda say Lukwe

"As you say Darth master" Luke Evil sya and then get on his ship and chase them.

"Back time allow me in them go dead Galaxy be Empire Jedi and" Yoda say wise and turn back and go into star dsestroyer and get ready to listen to Luke Evil progress.


	8. Chapter 7 TRAGEDY

**CHAPTER 7 - TRAGEDY**

It was the dark over Tatooine as the Han Solo gnag escaped the forces of the evil Darth Yoda and his Evil Luke and so they flew away. They had seen Indian Jones get killed and Han wept for him but they contued on into space and then Benobi said "Well, we need to us go on quest to find the Rebel it is led by C3PO and they woll help us take out Empire."

"But we cannot Force and then time travel so how do we stop this from happweN" Luke asked as he meditate.

Kenobi said "Luke use the Force and don't cloud not your judging. The Force answrr even if Yoda say no." Ken said and he meditate and so the ship fly then go into hyperspeed and fly off into the space and they go to Hoth to meet C3PO.

The shipfly and tje group shiver and get cold "We near Hoth" say Chewbacrk and they fleww into Hoth and land in the snow. LKuke get out and make snowman and Chew but not cold because of wook hair and so he okay and Han get on a tonton and they flew away into webel sjow base.

Taunt ride on the to Rebel base and it was Hoth so the group jacketed and they shiver but see C3PO flag in distance "It's flag of C3PO rebels are there!" say Kenobi and he seem grateful to soon be not cold and the taunteurn arode avoer to the rebase and then they rent into it and they were grwetted by rebels saluting and they say "We are rebel from past we changed future and now need to ce in to fedo it"

"Ok" say Rebel lutenint, and he "I need call in" he pull radio "C3PO this is"

"Oh yes I know let them in" say C3PO voice on other side

"Ok go inside" say rebel lutenint and they go inside with the taun and chewey roar but the rebels not violent "Its easy chewy they are not enemy" say Han

They walk through hallway and hallway like in the Episode 5 movie and they come into control room. Many computers in there beeping and some droids walk by and the new Rebel flag is C3PO and they see C3PO and he smile and waves "Ah, friends it has been while!"

He hug Luke and Benobi and Leia and Chew and Kenobi but Kenobi and then Han but Kenobi say no "We must not stay long do you know what is going" he ask C3PO

"Yeah it is the Yoda he now is after you all and you must go into past?" C3PO motion them into room of rebel lutenints and more generals and they sit at table and the others sit and C3PO show them screen on the wall "The Empirial fleet come this way we deliver stock blow into Yoda ships fleet and then with them then Yoda distract"

"And if Yoda distract then we go back in time use Force to unkill Jabua?" Luke ask

"Will it work" ask Han

"Yes but first" then C3PO interrupr by alarm

"Alert alert! c3po Need to come to guard there Imperials their on Hoth we believe we detect iMperial come quick!" it said and everyone gasp and C3PO run out with group and head into guard and he show scanner

"Look hwre my lord" he say to C3PO and they show screen. It show little rocket hit planet. "Was it meteor?" ask C3PO

"No it could be anything" say rebel guy

"Ok I go heck it out with Chew" Han say and Chewey roar and say in Wookiee "Yes" and they go out dressed warm into snow and head to where it is

"We looking for it and see... oh crap I think I saw it" Han stop and Chew and stop by hillside and pull out blaster and they hear weird talking as an Empire droid fly out of snow it was a droid like one from Episode Strikes Back and they Han see it and shoot it but it bounce off and droid shot at Han and it explode snow and he roll over! Then chew roar at it and Han shot it from bhind and it blow up

"It blow up but I notr didn't hit the droid hard?" Han ask confused

"It blow self up probablyImperial it must be..." say C3PO worry

MEANWHILE

Han come back to base and above star destroyer coming even a million star destroyer and then death star it was Yoda's head and not cricle but it was still Death and so Yoda sit inside and he look down at Hoth

"Planet on rebels are is this must them destroy we Luke go Evil" he say to Evil Luke

"Yes master I will attack them prepare to attack" Luke say but then a general say no and Evil Luke coke him and it show he use dark side power and Yoda laugh

"Is using power good side evil Dark Luke" Yoda say and Egvil Luke worry because he didnt really wanna be evil but then Yoda say good and he think he strong but he push thought of his minds of his helping past Luke band then go into hangar and then ten million imperial Ties come flying out lead hy Evil Luke and they drop big walkeras on ground and then the snow fly up as Empire start their attack to destroy Hoth

Will it be end for Han and no tiem Force to go back


	9. Chapter 8 BATTLE OF HOTH

**CHAPTER 8 - ATTACK ON HOTH**

Luke was trap as he went out in speeder ship from C3PO base to look for Han. Han did not come back and so worry they did not see Han come and in the snow he could be anywheres, so the Luke ship flew it glided over the snowy wasteland of Hoth kicking up snow and sending it everywhere. Sky was blu and the sun showed down but it was still very cold and Luke had jacket on. "I look for Han" say Luke

"Ok be careful Yoda may come any second" C3PO say

Ship flew over and then sudden a twelve tie fighter appear shotted at Luke ship! He steer side and to side and roll but he not avoid blasters from the ties and they roar around him. Luke fly up and over like in the Battlefront game and so he shot two TIE and they blow up and hit the ground exploding abut the other come around and shot Luke engine and so his ship fly and hit the ground exploding the snow around and it run into snow and RIEs try to find him but now ship cover in now and Luke could not use the Force to throw them away so he hid inside ship inside snow and the scream TIE event flew away and he got out and shiver then fall over and he see a vision of Jabua it was past Jabba! Before he killed and Jabla say "You are dead now Luke I have revengedc you and you will not retuern rto not kill me my plan is complete and now Han will dead..." he say and then Luke go unsconscisous.

MEANWHILE the Yoda ship Derth Start flew over Hoth and the million star destroyer fly down and then they send out 1 billin TIE fighter sweep the planet "Planet for Rebel look any sweep ships sight destroy on" Yoda sya and the TIEs say "Yes lord Yoda" and they go out then see Luke ship "Egnage target" one say and twelve tie fly after Luke and he manuver like the Battlefront but he shoot two "We lose two dang it!" TIE yell

"Ship derstroy that!" yeall Yoda and they fly up and hit Luke engine

"He down" TIE say "but we lose him he fall into snow" they flew over then left and Luke get out and shiver and fall and knock out.

He wake up in cave and look around, then he saw a white bear like the one in the Episode 5 and he stuck in isce! he see his Lightsaber over in snow and use Force to pull but Yoda make force weaker in the galaxy after he tookover and become Evil and killed the Palpatine Senate to make Sidioous leader and Yoda clead and so Luke fight but not use and the bear roar at him! and Stand it was bloody and had claws and walked tord him and then Luke say "Kenobi say trust in freligns I jshould do the same" and then the lightsbaer come out and go into Luke hand and the bear roar angerly and come to eat him but Luke cut out of ice wall and then fall into snow and then swing lightsaber and bear arms come off and it roar painfed and then Luke kill the bear and then he see it have Yoda sign on the side and he know "Yoda infitlrate hToh too I must warn C3PO!" he run outside into the freezing cold but then he gets too cold and fall over and he blacks out. Han was Chewy and they rode out on ton and see Luker and he say "Crap we foind luke!" But blizzard come and too cold and Chew roar and cut off tont and they go inside to stay warm in the blizzard.

Luke come back to base but then SUDDENLY THE alamr go off! "C3PO imperials attack the base repewating Imperial rattack the base!" And sudden explosions come everywhere and Han say "I got bad feel" and they go outside and see huge Yoda army attack Hoth! Tons of big walker and TIE fighter and a million stormtrooper and they all led by Evil Luke in the big walk and they go to Hoth and start shot at base and lasers go but C3ePO say "Go to battle!" and all the rebel come out and leia nad Luke han chew join them and they go shoot laser at the walker and Battle begins...

Han get inside speeder and C3PO grab machine gun and start shot into Imperial army and he kills lots but the walker shoot and kill some rebel and they all shooting adn walkers go foreward and Yoda say "Must them forward and kill go!" he shout and walker go and blow up rebel ship but then stormtrooper try to take rebels on the side and rebels shot and some die but stormtroopers died more and they run and Evil Luke laugh cuz he know he win but still he qorry he may join Light Side like Kylo Ren in Force Awake and they go to the side and walker shot laser at rebels and kill!

"We stop those walkers!" Han yell "I got it" say Leia nsd she go to ship and geti n ship and Han get in other ship and fly over to walker and shot laser Lria hit one but it bounce off seh say "Armor too good!" and they fly over ut Han use the force and then shot and the walker explode! It lbow into million pieces covering stormtrooper and they die and the walker epxlode

"Great shjot that was lucky!" say Luke on ground and he grab liguhtsaber and flip over some storm and push them down and then use Force to grab TIE nsf throw it off course it fly into walker and walker flaoow over and blow up and it explode and rebel cheer! But then stormtrooper come out of smoke and shot and they kill rebel and then Evil Luke walker come and shot laser at Luke but Luke delfect it into storm blowing them up and Evil Luke gaps in anger! and The walked over and trty crush Luke but he FRorce run away "TTe Force feels stronger we are winning Han!" Luke yell to Han and Han thumbs up and then shot another TIE it fly into mountains but then more TIE show and C3PO machine gun them and they all wexplode but keep coming "They won't stop we ghold retreat!"

And rebel tereatrtes and the Imperial kill lots but they send TIE and Luke force them into three walker and they all blow up give Rebedl time to escape.

Then Han gasp "CHEWE!" and he see Chew go up and to walker. This walker big walker stronger thanm other and it blowing up rebel as they run and lamost shoot C3PO bur Chew ppick up the Walker and slam into ground and it explode but it explode him too and syorm shoot into smoke and then Han see Chew is dei "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all yell and Han shoot moere storm but a walker shot him and his ship fall and explode in snow and he yell "DANG IT you killed him!" and he run rto fight Empire but C3PO hold ihm back and pull him to base and Luke use force but then the TIE coem in he try to use them but feel some sotp him...

Evil Luke stand in snow behind and him then said "You die now Luke I will finish what started" and then he get red livghtsaber out and it glow like blood on snow and then Luke get his saer and they fight!

The saber hit and spark and they swing at each other and keep swing and they parry bthen Evil Luke jump over Lke and kick him and then Luke foirce away him and they he try to stab Evil Luke but a TIE come shoot and scream above and blow up snow it not hit Luke but send him fly back and now the walkers even more start coming to base shotting base and rebs try excape but cannot because to many walker and C3PO say "we'rew doomed!"

But then sudeendly ships come into sky! Yoda gasp in anger and he see huge fleet of rebel ship with big bun start shooting and they blow up Imper fleet and the TIe and starstyorr and they blow up all and then ships come fly down and blow up the walker and blow up tons and then Yoda say "them destroy ship fleet of rebel!" and the Dead Star turn and it blow up tons of ship but there still some and they hear voice "Come on we save you!" and they all gasped!

It was Indian Joe and R2D2! they blowed up Empire and the rebel treat on Hoth and they C3PO shoot machinegun till it no bullets and they drop and then styorms shoot and Dead Star blow up rebel ship but Hotih rebels escape and Evil Luke try to kill Luke but Luyke kill his lightsaber and say "You are me but evil but I not kill you bwcause there is good in you!" and Luke run and Evil Luke look shock and he shake head and watch rebel eave and RIE shot them but they hgyperseedc away and Yoda hit the dead Star hard in angry and he wonder hwy Evil Lukle fail him but the Empire did kill Chew and Han was anger and sad and shake head but C3PO and R2D2 and Han and Indiana Jone and Kenob and Luke and Leia and all but Chew esccape and they go into big ship and there was Indcian Joen and they go into office and he say "I am alive I saw you too!" Indian Jone said

"Yes IOndian Jon thank you but how suevive?" they all ask

"I have way but now I tell you some important..."

He say and they gasp "We can go nwo back in time and then see that the because the have made time hacine and we gcan back to dtop Yoda from becoming power"


	10. Old Chapter Dark Times (NOT CANON)

**AUTHOR NOTE:** This is **NOT LONGER CANON** to Rogue Han. I came back after long time and thought the story did not match to be what I wanted it to so I have rewrote it. This is just here to show what I had before and to keep the story in one place.

CHAPTER 9 - DARK TIMES

It was dark in the reach of space, cold and grim and it looked like depressing images was all around. They had lost Chewey and had lost Hoth and now Luke knew the Force must be get them out and into the past

"There is time machine you say" Han say to Indiana Jone

"Yeah we gotta get there" say Indiana Jone to Han and the ship flow out and into hyperspeed and it head into a big planet it was desert and look mountainy, and they realise it was Tatooine!

"Tatooine we back here! ?" say Luke.

The ship fly in and it land in space port in the town of Cactus Branch and Indiana get out and walk over to door and open it and group exit ship. They walk through streets and head into building of cantina and Indain say "Here we stay here a Jawa say time machine to us" and they wait and order burger and beer then Jawa come in and say "Alright you need the time machine it is 5 million of credit"

"5 MILLIONS?!" they all yell

"Yes time machine is not cheap!" say Jawa. Han get angry and because Chew die grab Jawa and say "Listen here you" but he interrupt and jawa use force and knock Han back and then pull back hood and they all gasp!

It was Yoda!? "Yoda?" Luke say in shock

"Yes Yoda I am I am clone of evil Yoda made Jedi alive was I" Yoda say "I know time machine is where I do" say Yoda

"Then lets go" and the group leave and head into building and Yoda show time machine and then he hit a button and say "Force with be" and then Luke use the force and then the time work and go back in time 55 year ago and into Dexteros dining and they go in and see themself sitt there! And so they say "Us! you cann not kill the Jabba!" why?" They say

Then they talk about how evil it all is and so the past people of Han use radio and tell past past Han not to date past past Leia and so they don't then Jablo never come in diner Dex never die and sdo they gop back to past but something wrong and they see EvilLuke in time machine!

"Evil Luke!" scream Chewy and he run at him roar but Evil Lke stab him with lightsaber!

"NOOO!" yell Han and he run at Evil Luke and punch him then the big fight begans and they attack Evil Luke and he swing saber at them and they jump and he force ba ck through wall and then Evigl Luike attack Luke and they duiel and then Luke stab Evil Luke and he say ":Luke were you right about me" amnd they use force and then time machine attack and go back into time as they head out into Battle of Cactuc Branch! and they run Into the cactuc branch and see Jabu ship chasinmg them and shjotting all over the town and then they say "We back in time!" and Luke jump up then saber Jaba ship in half anfd it explode and then they look aovrt Falcon and remember Jader was disguise as R2D2 and he come out and they all gasp bercause they realize it was back in tim but now that the Empire back os were Vader...


	11. Old Chapter Future Past 2 (NOT CANON)

**AUTHOR NOTE:** So this was from the original Rogue Han chapter 10 but when I read it again I didn't like it. I now have done university and I think I can make it better so this is **NON CANON** to Rogue Han and I will rewrite it but to show what here before I will include it sort of as a bonus.

THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY ANYMORE.

**CHAPTER DAY OF FUTURE PAST PART 2**

This come where in chaptrer come where instead of Dark Times it happens right after Battle of Hoth.

Yoda cackle as Luke stood and evil Luke attack Luke bur Luke parry his saber and force him away. Yoda cackle and evil Luke shoot lightning and Yoda grabbed Luke with force and throw him into the wall. "Die you will!" say Yoda and throw Luke into wall and evil Luke grab hold of Luke asnd lightning him. "NOOO!" say everyone and Rogue Han grab his blaster and shoot it Yoda and evil Luke and Yoda die. "Nooo!" say Evil Luke and he run and Luke get up and say "Phew I worry I was to die" Luke nod and grab Rogue Han and kiss him with passionately. (Author note this was Evil Luke not regular Luke. I know this is not canon to Rogue Han any more but I put this here so you know there's no spoilers for future stores) The two stand and run back to Falcon where Indian Jones and C3P0 and Chewey and R2D3 and Leia and Kenobi Wan and Luke wsas waiting and they fly off and hit the hyperspeed "We must stop Yoda from escape!" say Indiana and everyone say yes and the Falco fly through a star Desteoy and destroy it and then into the big planet city like the one see in Episode 1 The Phantom Menace and Episode 11 the Attack of the Clones and Episode 111 the Revenge of the Jedi and then they fly into building and find a bunch of green stormtrooper. "Get them!" yell green and

the Group fight on them and throw lightsaber at green stormtrooper and kill but then they get through the building and move into the council room the big room where Yoda and Sidius fight in the Episode 3 and so they go inside. The lights suddenly cut and all was become dark, and they walk into the room and hear cackling. SUDDENLY the senate seats fly down and knock away perople! Luke use his power to stop them and Bobiwan force but then Chewey and R2 and C3p0 killed by senate seats! Indiana and Leia almost kill but Indiana use his whip and hold on to platform with Leia. Han look up and seen Yoda. "You will never stop me!" yells Yoda "You will die here and I will win to them and take the galaxy!" And then Jabba jump at Han but Han shoot him and konkc him over the ledge and Luke jump up and he fight with Yoda. Yoda! jump around and swing at him but the saber clashes and then it fly out of Yoda's hand but before Luke kills Yoda suddenly Indiana's whip goes around his neck! "Gahh your whip is round my neck Indaian you miss Yoda!?" Luke yell.

"Hhahahahah" say Indiana and Yoda "You will die here Indiana is traitor and is my Sith apprennice and now you are fired hahahaha" they say and then Han jump up "NO I LOE HIM!" AND HE POUNC at Yoda and beat him up but In diana pull out his pistol and shoot and Luke cut off Indiana arm and kick him down and he fall "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and then Han almost shoot Yoda but then Yoda held up his hand "Tempestus Time portalus!" and then the time machine come over the entire planet and everyone go back in time and nothing knew what was happening until Han wake up in desert home nadl ook around in shock, then Uncle Ben come down and say "Luke going to the station to pick up converter? The Jawa is outside come buy droid with me!" And Luker realize his back in time...


	12. Chapter 9 DARK TIMES

**CHAPTER 9 - DARK TIMES**

The reaches of space were cold and dark and only visible were the stars and distant nebulons, which shone off the light of the galactic suns across the empty void. Aboard Kenobi's spaceship the group sat. Han and Luke and Leia and Indiana Jones and Obi Wan was there too. Luke and Kenobi play the chess game like the one scene in Episode 4 with the holograms while Han looked dead out the window. Indiana put hand onto the shoulder.

"Han is it Chewy?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah" replied Han matter of factaly.

"Well he sacrificed himself for a good cause." Indiana said. "The Rebelion need Chewy and others to give up things cuz we would lose the war, the Empire gives up a lot of people as you saw."

"Yeah I know but" Han stopped, clenched his fist then punched the window so hard everyone stopped and looked as he stood up and shooked his fist from punching the window so hard.

"CHEWY DIDN'T NEED TO DIE" Han screamed not at Indiana but in general. Indiana sat back as Han stomped back into the back cabin. Kenobi sigh and Luke shake his head as he won the game then they looked at Indiana expectingly.

"There was a time machine you said Indie?" Kenobi asked thoughtfu;

"Yeah" Jones replied.

"Where is it?"

"It would be on Tatopine in fact it is right back where all this crap started.

"Cactus Branch" they all said together after a moment.

"But the time machine is own by the jawas in this timeline so we'd have to buy it from them.

"How much?" Luke say

"5 millions credits"

"5 MILLIONS CREDITS?!"

"Yeah itme machines aren't cheap and that is what the jawa would tell you. They may even try to scam you but 5 million is what you get if not scam." Indie said with a aigh.

Kenobi: "Well, it may be all we can do. We can't stay in this timeline, it's not right and we can't let Han die of broken heart about Chewyebacca."

"Agree." Luke nod.

"We fly to Tatpooine then." Everyone got some sleep and the ship kicked into hyperspeed headinmg into the stars back from Tatooine. It would be a long trip from Hoth so Kenobi cooked platter of food for everyone. Famous bantha buffalo wings and blue milk ranch and pizza and they had ice cream in the end Leia was not there as she was killed on Hoth which made Han more upset because he didn't know if real Leia from original time was dead or if the Leia from the new timeline was the one dead and they had to leave Hoth too quick to find out he wanted to go back but they couldn't because a time machine mean they could go back to where it didn't happen anyways and then Han and Leia could together again regardless of Jabba or the Twilek man or Darth Vader in the old timeline if they could get back with time machine.

Hyperspeeded out of the stars and the ship was above Tatooine.

"We're here and Han please come out you've not even eaten when we hate yesterday." Kenobi called. Han exited his door.

"Screw you" Han said angry and he pushed past Kenobi and Kenobi shook his head and Han left first and he said "I'm gonna get that time machine"Luke and kenobi followed him ouit of the Ship and with Indiana Jones he said

"I will stay here in cockpit in case something happen." They agreed and exited. Han walked ahead and then saw a sign that said

TIME MACHINE 5 MILLION CREDIT

Next to booth it had big dewback with ropes and then a fantu, the big giraffe dinosaur from Phantom Menace, and it had a large circluar object tied and it was labeled time machine. Han wasn't sure but he look to jawa who look at him

"Is this the time mahcine?"

"Yesa it is" jawa said "It is 5 million credit to be yours"

"5 MILLIOS?" Han scream and grab jawa just as Kenobi and Luke run up.

"Yes time machine not cheap!" The jawa try to punch Han but he was too weak and Han held him up "Listen you need to give me tghis time machine NOW or you will be" but he interrupted Kenobi say "Han stop! Do not give into your anger!" But before Han could get anger he the jawa force pushed him back and everyone gasped as Han hit wall ahrd and the jawa stood and pulled back the hodo.

It was Yoda!? Yoda!" Luke say in shock.  
"Yes Yoda I am I am clone of evil Yopda made Jedi alive was I" Yoda said and used the force to pick up Han and Han wiped himself off. "Evil but not am I Yoda good the help Rebellion time no machine you give credit" Yoda spake.

"Is time machine not this case Yoda one bad the decoy find" Yoda say.

Han look mad again. "Then where is the dang one!?" He was really impatient and remember Chewy and Leia.

Luke shake his head "Dude just cool it we will get it you need to stop being so like this." Han grunted and shake head and Kenobi nodded "Well done my apprentice, the calm emoption is how to handle the dark side.

"Mmm yes" say Yoda "and you take to time machine will I" and they follow Yoda to building and walk inside and see time machine the real one

"What a junk!" said Like and he look over it and shake head.

"But do not judge, it will get us back." Kenobi say

"Yeah" Yoda reply and begin turning it on but then AN EXPLOSION BRLWO open the ceiling and in drop two hunderd stormtroopers they were green and wore rifles and then a lightsaber was aMONg them and then it was Evil Yoda and he drop! down and then ignite the saber and swing at Yoda but Yoda dodge the good one then Evil Yoda laugh and say "revenge is there my have" he say and then he jumped and Kenobi said "Run Luke use the time machine and go back to Dexter and to make the Clone Wars!" And he grabbed lightsaber as styormtroooper shooted at him and he block lasers and konkcx lasre back toi them and kill tsome and then Han shoot some but they shoot and hit HJan in the side not enough to kill but make him run and Kenobi draw saber and then

Yoda and Kenobi foght and the sparks flew. obth Jedi and Sith knew the other could mean their death and remained cautious, checking each other for weakness and watching any opening. Yoda swung but Kenobo blocked and counterswung but Yoda flipped out of the way like how he does in AOTC and swung at Kenobi's legs but Kenobi force kicked him back into the wall. Stormtrooper swing and punche Han as he run then Han punch back "Ow!" yelled Han because the stormtrooper armor and then stgormrooper punch him again and Han shoot him and throw him off. "Yoda get this piece of crap run!" Yoda pressed buttons to make time machine work and just then five TIE fight come in and start shgootinbg and dust fill up the room

Kernobi used the force tro pull TIE down and almost Yoda but Yoda grab it and spin it and thow it back and it hit time machine and knock it sideway and then Good Yoda fall out and onto stormtroopers and they shoot him in a cricle NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Luke screamed and use lightsaber and killed 100 stormtrooper but Han grab and him and have to pull hm back and KLenobi still fighting but then he tripover fallen rock and then Yoda dart to the side and brinb up aber and then Obi Wan was cut in half. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke scream and gry to shtrow lightsaber at bad Yoda but good Yoda force ghost appwe and stop it and say "No his time coming it is above you look" and then a ship fly over and shoot the rest of TIE and atoermtrooper and yoda look up "wHAT!?" He yell and then a whip come out of the cockpit and grab his lightsaber and throw it away and without saber Yoda look up and see was Indiana Jones

"Quiock use the time machine!" He whip the time machine ands pick up with Han and Luke on board Yoda shake his fist at them and try to throw rocks with the force but Luke throw them away and make sure they do not land on any houses or people. Han and Lyuke whipe their brows of sweat "Phew" but Luke still cry from Obi-Wan and Yoda die and Evil Yoda still there. "But it's kay" Indiana Jones said "Yoda will not be evil when we go back now hit the time button"

Luke use the force and activate the time machine and they fly awqay into time hyperspace and they go back fity-five years ago to the galaxy high school and see themselves in the bushes as they fly over, but something was wrong. None of them were moving. "Everything is not moving" Indiana Jones say "Yeah" say Han and Luke

WQhile they try to figure it out Evil Yoda right as they leave pull out a datapad and figure stand up with black robes. He kinda look like Sidious from Phantom Menace orf Palpatine from the Empire Strike Bakc. "My master" Yoda say "Get away they did and catch not did them I"

"You will not fail me again" the voice say

"master fail not promise i them track" but Yoda stop because he choked and then fall over and holopad still up and figure say

"No you not fail because you die and I will take care of them myslef" The figure pull back its hood and

It was Leia!


	13. Chapter 10 THE DARK LORD

**CHAPTER 10 - THE DARK LORD**

Everything was frozen while the group look out and over the galaxy high school on Coronelia. "Everything is not moving." Indiana Jones said with a scared tone. "Yeah" the others replied. "But what could cause this to happen?" Luke asked.

"Bad feeling about it, we need to take careful" Han say and the group stand up at the window of Indiana Jones ship and land on a spacepad near Galaxy High and then they exited. Everything was quiet even as quiet as space. No wind, no birds, no sounds of spaceships or anyone talking. "What the heck is going on?" Han looked around and it was obvious we felt weird.

Indiana Jones lock his ship and say "Well whatever is is we need to stop it before we can go back to future. We need to stop us from making you and Leia date" he say and Han look away with a frown because he remembers Leia, but he nod as well and they go over and see themselves standing in the bushes from past chapter Galaxy High but they are look emotionless and not alive. Luke poke Indiana from past on the head and his finger go through his hat like it not there!

"What the?!" Luke explain and then he try to take earbud from hisself that in the past used to spy on Han but it crumbel into space dust and there's nothing left Luke said and shake his head wondering if maybe Yoda do this?

"No not Yoda" say form behind. Group gasp and turn

Evil Luke!

Luke Good draw hisa lightsaber and hold it up but Evil Luke raise hand and just say "No I am not here to fight in fact I want to help you"

"Why would you help us you are evil?" Indiana bring out his whip ready for Evil to draw his saber.

"And you kill Leia here and you try to kill us too and Chewybacta." Han say with anger as he grab his gun.

"These is true but but also I have to tell you I want to fix it.

"Why?" they ask

"Becausw I do not want to be evil no more. I am wanting to go to the light side like you because I could be like you in and other life and that would be better Yoda and the Jedi Empire enslave me" Luke Evil point to real Luke

Luke try to figure this all out and wish Obi was here or Yoda. "Ok but you still don't tell why the not move" Han add and squeeze his blast remembering Leia aND CChewbaca.

"Because Leia"

WHAT?! They all gasp and then Han almost ashoot him

"What the do you mean? Leia dead because YOU KILLEDS her!" Han shout and Indiana even step back because Han yell so loud

"I DID NOT KILL" Evil Luke snout back "I WAS ONLY trying to not DIE myself because Yoda would kill me if I told him I go to light side"

"ENOIUGH" Luke shouted and then he step between them tryin to puresh Han back and then also look at evil Luke "What do you mran Leia"

"Leia ia Sith in this she is actually the strongest Sith"

"But that is not possible why Sith make the rebel?" Han ask confusion.

"Cuz she was tryin to draw you back here the force tell her you come to sdtop her Jedi empire so she hack C3P0 to make him want to be rebel and then actually he work for her and make rebel all go to Hoth so me and Darth Yoda can destroy." Luyke said sadly shaking his head. "She now run the force and make it so that you didnt go back in time all the way and are stuck fbyt her."

"And Leia sith because she is daughter of Sidious ands you are too" Luke point to Luke

"that isn't true bmy dafter wis Adnakin! And I am not Sith I am Jedi!" He start tearing up

"No because Dexter was kill then the Clone Wars not and because of this then the Jedi went to fight droids and General Greavous and then the Greavous kill Anakin and almost kill Obi ansdO Obi miss Anakin abut then Padme still living and Padme become the wife of Sidious to make the Repiublic but then he dhave daughter Leia but Yoda kill him to make Jedi Empire after corrupted and he take me and Leia apprenteces wqhich make us Daerth"

Everyone quiet shocked by this but then they ask so how do we get back and u

reeeze time?"

But as they talkj tey hear voice from behind it was C3P0 who come with them from Htoh and he stay on the ship but he come out with a big laser shotgun and he say "I can get you back BY KILL" and then the C3P0 shooted at the group and Evil Luke dive in rront of Luke and take it and he shot die into the ground and blow up his stom wqith blaster and then C3P0 laugh "Hahahaha you will never make it back to stop this" C3P0 shoot again but Luke in anger he dodge then grab sabewr than cut off C3P0 arm and C3P0 fall back while Indiana throw whip at him but C3P0 still fight becaiuse droid and then C3Po shotted at Indiana but he block it by whipping shotgun and Han kick C3P0 in the legs ands knock him down into the spacepad and he punch c#P0 but C3P0 shoot lAser out of eyes and hit Han "aAAAAHHHH!" Han ashout and he fall back holding shoulder and then Luke come over C3P0 and C3P0 say "Ys give into your hatyerd Luke you can kill me" but then L:uke had vision of Jabba and Obi Wan and Yoda and Evil Luke ad Leia and her remember the Jabba in dextere diner and how giving into hate ruin tyhis fitme and then he puit owwn asaber and say no "I am jedi like father before me and I will not give into my hate c3p0."

"Grrrrr fien then I KILL YOU MYSELF" but right as he shooted then Han shoot C3p0 and Indiana sahoot him too and Lyke look on in sad because it was C3P0 but he remember this was evil droid made by Leia and then they keep shotting until C3P0 gone.

As the group talk C3P0 show up behind with big gun having come off ship and then shooted "I WILL GET YOU BACK TO PAST" he shout and then tshoute at them and kill Evil Luke and Luke scream "NOOOOO!" and then he charge anc while the fgighht happen in dark room stood evil figure with glass of beer and she sip and itg is Leia. She laugh "Luke and them will die here they will not ruin this plan and if we keep Dexter from being back alived." She say to R2D2 aboard Jedi star destroyer but then Luke not give into hatred and back Luke sliasce C3P0 arm but he not kill "I am jhedi like my father before" hhe say and Leia get angry and throw glass at the holoTV which let her watch "DANG IT YOU STUPID STUPID JEDI captain fly us into there NOW I will kill them self" "Yes my lord" and the stormtrooper fly the start destroyer over the planet and then the group look up and gasp and Luke say "LOOK" and then it blow up the Indiana Jones sahip and he shake his head and yell tyhat it cost him a lot of credit and this make him mad but there's nothing he could do so they all run into building as Leia destroyer shooting at them and blowing p tyons of the spacepad and they run into a building but they shoot it and it fall over and Leia laugh and say "Now you are dead" and she fly over where Indiana and Han and Luke are and aim death star laser (mini like how Ksabba ship had) atr them but BUT THEN THE GHOST OF LUKE appear and shaking his head he force the laser away and fly up to the destroyer "Luke what are you doing" Lria demand but he say "I am now good and I am Kylo fdrom force Awakens but gone to the full side" and she look shocked and angry but then Evil luke fly into the destroy and use it to fForce it into sun and it fly away off cdourse but Evil Luke die but Leia gone and then everything stgart moving again.

"Crpa now outr's chance" Indaiana and say they rna to the bushes and told them and said "STOP"

"What the!?" the group from bushes look at them "Us?!"

"Yes do not do this because Dexter dies and no Clones and Luyke vbecome Evil and Leia too."

"Dangit then what do we do to fix the regular?" They ask ands hide from past Han and Jabba as Jabba come out and push Han over

"We don't know but we know this scrww it up even moe go back to Cactus Branch and do not do date" They say and the group agree and tell each other goodbye and Chewy and Han esee each other and he hug them and Leia and know they meet soon and they leave and then the Luke Han and Indfaian all fade away because now they never came there from Evil Yoda because Dexter is liveing and then the gorup go back to the ship and Good Past Lyuke use the force to send them back in time to before they went to Galaxy High and they fly out over Cactus Branch and all sigh.

"Well Iguess it didn't work" Indiana say and then look around" Wait a minute remember there was big star destroyer?"

"Yeah" they sayd But no starv destroyer around that make them go back into time in the first place and then the ship start shaking and it begin to fALL apart what IS GOING ON?! they shout but the ship cannot hold together and then sudednly Luke lose conscious and then goes to awake in his bed it is on Tatooine and he look up around the roo. He have plain robe like A nEw Hope and not the black Robes from Return of the and the lightsaber is not there.

"Luke come to get the power cnverters?" Her hear a voice say, Uncle Ben and he realize he go too far back in time but maybe Leia is the one...


	14. Chapter 11 DAY OF FUTURE PAST PART 2

**CHAPTER 11 - DAY OF FUTURE PAST PART 2**

The rain poured as Luke looked around his room in shock. This was his home again? And he heard Uncle Ben, which meant that he was back before the Battle at Yavin and the destruction of Death Star and before the Battle of Hoth and most important before the Jabba and Han Solo become rogue. So he was back in time but gone too far. "Luke? Are you awake?" Luke looked up shocked

"Oh crap my lightsaber!" He run to his trunk and open but no lightsaber. "So I haven't met Kenobi yet..." and he look to the corner "And no R2D2 or no C3P0 so I didn't meet them yet which mean... Uncle!" Luke run up and he see Uncle Ben and Uncle Ben "Hello Luke, are you ready for" but Lule hug him and say "Uncle Ben I missed you" Uncle hugged him but a little confused

"Uh, well, I was only gone for an hour." But he still hug him and pat his back

"No Uncle you don't underestand, I have to go back to"

Big rumble caused and then the horn blew from above and then Ben say "Oh, there are the Jawas. Luke, I need your help buying droids, come on."

"No Ben listen we ugh fine Kuke sighed and then we walk with Ben up to the top and there Jawas there and he see R2 and C3 and he say R2 C3! You guys are back"

"Why I do not know you master but I can speak languages and perhaps buy me?" C3P0 say and R2D2 beep in agree.

"So you two not use time machine either or not know... but what bout Han..."

"Who's Han?" Uncle ask

"Nevermind but jawas do you have a time machine in your sandcrawl?" Luke ask The Jawas tak and then C3P0 say "Sir they say they do not because the only time machine here is own by a Old Ben-Wan Kenobi he lives in the desert"

Uncle Ben look up "No, Ken Kenobi is a myth." Luke look mad and say "No Uncle I know he is out there because well.." He stop and wonder sohuld he say about time travel or will it make things mess up even more?"

"What Luke? And what's this about a time machine?" Ben ask and the jawas say and then C3P0 say "Sir I am sorry but they say they have to go so will you pur hacose or not"

"I will, I need a protocol droid if you speak bin."

"I do sir"

"Then you're bought, and this unit too." R2 beep and he seem happy but LKuke wlook and then he say "I have to find ben"

"Luke, where are you" then Luke run off to speeder and he drive out into desert and grab rifle and drive and he flew over the sand, sending grains everywhere. Luke looked around with hi binoculars and saw nothing then he remembered where Kenobi's house was and drove there and he went inside. "Ben?"

"Then he had a lightsaber to him and he look and seee it was Krnobi! Who are you?" He ask quick.

"It's me Luke do you remember" then Ken let down his saber and hug Luke and say "Yes goodness I am happy to see you"

"So you know me?" Luke say happy

"Yeah the force allows jedi ghosts to be in time and we remember but can't time travel but each of we remember time if we see in the future" Ken explain as sit down

"Hmm" Luke say "so do you know about Han or Leia or Chewey" he ask

"No I haven't not seen them so I don't know if they are here" Kenobi say sadly

"Wait they may not be?" Luke say quick

"No the time travel can make many thing happen in fact by swooping one dust of sand you may rewrote future of entire galaxy"

Luke speech-less and he sit there and say "Jawa say you have time machine do you?" "No"

"No?"

"I do not have it but I know who do have" Ken sday and he point "Your father"

"VADER?" Luke shock

"Yes"

"And if we in past then... UNCLE AND BERU!" Luke shout then he remember they die and then he get up to run but Ben use force to shut door "Luke no you"

Then Luke punch at door and Ken have to hold him back and he see Luke distrut and then he say "Luke listen to me I know what you do but you cannot"

"WHY?! They're going die!" Luke shout and he begin to tears in his eyes.

"Luke" Ken say calm "Dexter Jetset die and then we see no clone war because of what you done, and evil Luke and Darth Yoda, what do you think happen if save Ben and Beru?" Ken ask wisely

"But... I can save them I have to, it's the Jedi way" Luke shout but his voice shake

Ken put hands on shouleers "It is hard but you can't the past has to be as it is the past. We must do as it was as close as we can to keep it right for future ands get back to the future" Ken explain.

"So they have to die" Luke said after silent moment

"Yes I'm sorry" Ken say and then Luke hold back tears because he know he jedi and it have to be done "But where is time machine" Luke ask and Kern point up "It is on Death Star"

"WHAT" Luke ask exclaiming

"Yes we need to go to Deathstar and go there it is in the sub generate room and it is use by vader to watch time but he it didn't work because R2 was the secret code and he never got it."

"So Vader could use time all along..." Luke say

"Yes see if not buy R2 you not know this."

"Ok" uke say at last

"Now we go to farm to pick up C3P0 and R2D2 and then we got mOs Eislet and then we go to Leia on Death Star and then we get and then we go to Yavin and then we go to fight Death Star but before lbow up we use time machine to go back as it blow up but then we okay and make it all okay" Ken say plan and then he make them food before they go, includes steam bantha burgers and the fries from tusken potatoes grow on Tatooine, and then blue milk and the apple pie and they go to speeder of Luke and drive off to moist farm and they show up and smoke and Lyke see Uncle Ben and Beru they shot down and burn by stormtroop and he cry but he bury them with Kenobi and then he stand and look into sunset. A pretty scene of a vast desert with light radiating off the sandy dunes as the two suns set in the far eastern sky.

R2 explain the princess and they explainm time machine and they all agree to go and so speecer go from farmstead to Mos Eisley and then they drive there and step out to look over it.

"Mos Eisley, you never dfind more retched hive of scum and villains, we must be caution." And Kenobi then say and they fly into the town and pass the big ronto dinosaur and the dewbacks and they see some jawqaa and some jawa try to rob person and Lyuke about to stop them but Kenobi say no because time paradigm and then they come to stormtroop and he ask about droids. "These not droids" and then Kenobi use the force and the stormtrooper let them go "Ok so far good and then we go find Han and the Chewy Falcon" Kylo say and they swoop to streets

But up above on tower a figure watch them thru sniper rifle scope "Yeah I see em" he say on radio and voice come through and say "They still live? They get into time machine and we're dead we will not make it and you need to do your job because they are gonna get to the machine" the voice say

Figure say "Never tell me odds" and he pull back hood and it was...

HAN SOLO ?


	15. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

I hope you enjoying the story! If you please can check out JYN'S JOURNEY A Star Wars Story it is my new story and it is loosely connected to Rogue Han. I will be making chapter 2 soon and I hope you nejoy it too. May the force


	16. Chapter 12 EMPIRE OF EVIL

**Chapter 12 - EMPIRE OF EVIL**

A huge star destroyer floats over the nebula of Coronelia, a major planet of the galaxy and the new capitol of the Jedi Empire. The huge ship is nearly ten times the size of a regular star destroyer and shadows over the planet like the shadow of the big ship in Empire Strikes Back over the regular star destroyer, and it shows the hopeless that the galaxy now finds itself in.

In the bridge a woman sit and look out window she tap her fingers to the chair and then spin it out and then pull out her lightsaber and turn it out. She look to the blade it glow red. "I must stop Luke and Han and Chewey" she say and then look up as green alien come up with unifrom of officer and he salute and say "Darth Leia the bounty hunter is here to see"

"Ok send him up" she say "Yes" he say and walk away quick and she turn back to face window and the dark knight sky of the galaxy. The many stars twinkle and flicker in the distance. She sigh "The force tell me this will work and so I do not worry about besides I can fly in if I find them and" elevatyor shoot up behind her "Come in" she say and turn.

From elevator step a tall man he was wearing dark robes covering his body and he was very tall in the ship. His feet were big with four claws and he had scales on them and he step forward and pull back his hood. "I am ssssssso glad you called forrrr me" he say with evil hiss and he look Leia.

It was a lizard man the same one from Chapter when frame Han to kill Jaba!

Leia nod and drink some champane and she offer him glass but he say no because he needs to be alert to do hisd joob and she nod "Good behavior" and she say "So do you know what the mission"

"No but I do anything." Lizard man say

"Good because you are going to have to go back in time" She say after pausing

"Back in time?"

"Yeah"

"How do I do that you can't jsut shoot gun like going into time." He say wqith snarl and she glare at him still have saber out.

"I know that you'll use a time machine I have one the only one here it is from the death start and it was here when blowed up by my brother it was." A TIER fighter fly by window like in the scene in Episode 5 but it was color blue for Jedi Empire.

"And what willlllll you have me do?" He ask

Leia usae force and bring over a box and she open it "Look" she say and he look into box, it was box of Han Solo clothes and it looks like his gun and it was his pants and shirt. "You will use time machine toYoiu will use the time machine to go back in time to Jaba Hut palace in Tatooine before Jedi Empire it is in nother world asnd you go there and try to kill Jabba Hut and then you wear the clothes makes you Han and he think Han do it and he then kill for me..."

"But why not use Darth Luke"

"Darth Kuke is like Darth Yoda... expendable" she say with evil smile. Lizard nod and puick the clothes.

"Leia continued. "They are trying to stop me now the Force tells me and aso the only chance I have before my borther breaks evertyyhing I work for is to use time to make them enemy of Rebel in past. If they enemy of Rebel in past they die on Tatooine and never leave so they never can time travel to stop me in past"

"You will go find the dArth Vader he is my father in the past and you will work for him he will tell you go kill Joba and then Jasba will think Han is empire and so with Luke and Chewey and C3P0 and R2D2 and Indiana Jones and they will be die." Lizard nod

"Yessssss my massssssster if the pay issssssss good."

"Oh the pay is everything my empire have" She smile evil and he walk out with box and before him in elevator come two figur one very short other tall. The tall bend knee and say "What is thy biding my master" and she stand and she say "Good Darth Luke our plan already in motion ands then you did bring him?" She ask

"Yeah" and he turn to and use force to pull hood back from short figure. It were Darth Yoda but handcuff with anti-force handcuffs and he look up with anger and say "Not you join should I have not good and Luke is Darth not is he and you stop will the LKuke and Han and Chew" she kneels down "You aree very mistake my little green friend on a lot of things" and she stepo back to chair and Farth Luke look a little sad when her back turned because he think about going to light side like Kylo Ren from Force Awakening and then he think no he cannot because of Jedi Empire and his sister but then she say "And Yoda now that are you here do you have to say?"

Yoda look at her trhen shake head "If me spare do you kill then Han will I never faill I will" he say at last.

"Your right you will never fail because you will DEAD" and then Lke pull out saber and STAB Yoda and he fall slow and look up and then fall over dying and then Leia nod and and Luke stare at yoda before putting saber away. "You done well my apprentice, everything is going as we plan." "Put Yoda into air lock"

"Yes my master" Luke say then bow and drag Yoda body out and Leia laugh then start laughing evil cackle as she look out into Coronelia and then one thousand star destroyer fly around and then millions ties and they all b lue and spacecstation drag a flag that say JEDI EMPIRE with Leia face on it and a lightsdaber and the Imperial Martch play for the n the Lizard get into time machine and smile evil as he go back in time...


End file.
